THAT WAS ME
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Dahimu yang lebar itu membuatku ingin menciumnya." "...kata-kata itu...", NaruSaku! agak OC, Warning fans NaruHina hati-hati kecewa.


**.. : : T H A T W A S M E : : . . **

_Naruto fanfiction_

By

Baka no** IKKIttebayo**

**NARUTO (C) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sudah seharusnya berakhir seperti ini. Tapi semua itu perlu pengorbanan, dan pengorbanan itu adalah raga dan chakraku. Ternyata lelah juga walaupun menggunakan energi alam.

Sedikit lagi, ayo, kaki bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di desa.

Payah, Ini tidak bagus. Badanku terasa berat sekali. Aku terpaksa berjalan sambil memegang pohon. Aku tidak tahu keadaan terakhir desa konoha setelah aku menjadi kyuubi.

Apa aku ikut menambah kerusakan? Atau yang lebih parah aku sudah membunuh seseorang?! Akh! Hinata! Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Ukh!.. tulang rusuk ku ada yang patah.. setelah sampai di konoha aku akan minta tolong Sakura untuk...

Sakura ya... bagaimana keadaannya? Apa aku melukainya lagi? Seperti waktu itu? Aku harap itu yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tak mau lagi melukainya, apalagi hanya karena aku yang lemah tidak bisa mengendalikan chakra kyuubi.

Sial... badanku..limbung.

"Naruto."

"..Kakashi sensei."

"Biar aku gendong sampai ke desa."

Kakashi sensei kembali! Aku ingin bersorak tapi tubuhku lemas. Aku hanya bisa pasrah naik ke punggung Kakashi sensei.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Naruto."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat segerombolan, bukan, mungkin hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha berkumpul jadi satu dan melakukan sorak – sorai tepat saat aku dan Kakashi sensei tiba.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI!!"

"APA KAU TERLUKA?!!"

"KAMI PERCAYA PADAMU!!"

"KAU ADALAH PAHLAWAN KONOHA!!"

Sungguh aku tak percaya apa yang aku lihat sekarang! Apa-apaan in? Mereka menyambutku? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku hanya memenuhi panggilan teriakan Sakura chan yang memintaku untuk kembali ke Konoha, Namun yang ku dapat malah Konoha dalam keadaan perang.

Tunggu dulu! Dimana Sakura chan? Mata ku mencari di antara kerumunan orang, tiba-tiba aku merasakan pukulan di kepalaku yang terasa familiar. Biasanya aku bisa bertahan, tapi kali ini tidak, aku hampir tersungkur namun ada sesorang yang menyanggaku.

"BAKA! Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya!"

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Setelah memukul dan menyanggaku Sakura chan langsung memelukku, yang selama ini mungkin dianggap tabu baginya.

"Arigato.."

Sakura chan..aku tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Aku kadang tidak mengerti denganmu. Kau bilang menyukai Teme, tapi sekarang aku merasakan kau sangat cemas dengan keadaanku. Aku menyukaimu. Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana susahnya menekan perasaanku demi melindungi perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke? Apakah kau tahu sakitnya menggantung harapan, hanya untuk menunggumu menerimaku, sementara kau terus mengharapkan Teme sialan itu ?

"Sakura chan kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ugh..!"

Disaat seperti ini tulang rusuk ini malah mengganggu.

"Naruto! Ada apa?"

"Rusukku.. sepertinya ada yang patah."

"Buka jaketmu!"

"APA?!"

Sa-Sakura chan! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau? Masa di tempat seperti ini?a-aku belum siap..

"Bodoh! Aku mau merawat rusukmu! Dasar otak mesum!"

Aku membuka jaketku dengan salah tingkah, lalu Sakura chan menempelkan kedua tangannya ke dadaku. Chakranya mengalir ke dalam rusukku, terasa sakit, tapi hangat.

Sakura terlihat fokus, jadi dia tidak membalas tatapanku. Dulu aku lebih pendek dari Sakura chan, tapi sekarang aku bisa dengan leluasa melihat dahinya yang lapang itu.

"Sakura chan."

"hm?"

"Kau tahu.."

"Apa?"

Akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup dahi lebarnya itu. Aku tak peduli dengan orang sekitar yang masih menatap kami berdua, termasuk Hinata, Maaf Hinata kau harus melihat ini, terimakasih sudah menyukaiku tapi inilah perasaanku dari dulu hingga sekarang, tak bisa diubah lagi.

"Naruto!"

Sakura chan terlihat terkejut. Aku tahu ini beresiko, taruhannya adalah nyawa, bisa-bisa aku terpental ke desa lain oleh pukulan maut Sakura chan. Namun aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya dan berniat membuka rahasia 2 setengah tahun yang lalu saat kami bertiga baru saja menjadi tim 7.

"Kau, memiliki dahi lebar yang manis, membuatku ingin menciumnya."

"Apa?...kata-kata itu ...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya nyengir ditempat.

"Jadi, jadi...yang waktu itu.."

"Itu adalah aku, maafkan aku Sakura chan."

Sakura chan terlihat emosional, muka nya memerah.

"Tidak, aku yang harus minta maaf padamu. BAKA!"

"AWW!"

Sakura chan memukul lagi.

"Ayo! Cepat ke tenda darurat. Biar aku merawatmu sampai sembuh."

Sakura chan menggandeng dan setengah menyeretku melewati kerumunan orang-orang Konoha yang sebagian terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan kami tadi. Aaa.. ya tentu saja kejaidan itu hanya terjadi antara Teme, Sakura dan aku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI~!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaaa!!! NaruSaku! Sebenernya aku suka juga NaruHina tapi, akhir2 ini aku terserang virus Naru Saku gara-gara liat fan art orang di Deviant ...maaf bwt para fans NaruHina.

Kalo ceritanya memang Gaje, dan agak OC...saa...sutralah.. yang mau ngerepiyu DOZOU~ klik kotak di bawah ini.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
